


Hourglass (Clockwork epilogue)

by billystar



Series: Time. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My life is like an hourglass...i could not be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hourglass (Clockwork epilogue)

I said - around four years ago - my life was like clockwork, now if I compare it to anything I would say it's like an hourglass.

The sand - or the daytime - slowly passing through, allowing interruptions and changes to the flow. The sand falls to the bottom of the hourglass, signalling the time is up; for me it signals that nighttime has come. The hourglass can be flipped before one side fills completely, the sand continues falling; this represents me being able to flow freely and stay up past the hours of daylight.

An hourglass schedule is more relaxing than clockwork, you can do as you wish whenever you wish.

I may say this now but I have times when I revert back to how I was, anxious and cowering in fear of hurting others. I still do things to reassure myself there's no immediate danger like forcing people to wear two pairs of oven gloves when handling hot food, checking the car brakes and seatbelts everytime I - or someone else - drives and not allowing sharp knives into the house, not even for preparing food. I also still clean a hell of a lot which Levi helps me with seeing as he like cleanliness as much as I do.

As I've said, it's been around four years since the incident happened and a lot has occurred in that time.

In the first year Mikasa and Jean got out of hospital, Jean recovered perfectly whereas Mikasa was bound to a wheelchair and had to move into a 'wheelchair friendly' environment which turned out to be a cute little bungalow near Armin's house. She was upset about the whole thing but after a while she realised there was no use moping around and joined multiple wheelchair sports teams, her favourite currently is volleyball.

As for me, I wasn't permitted to live by myself so Levi sold his apartment permanently and we moved into the main bedroom of the house. I started going to therapy and three group sessions a week, one for ptsd, one for ocd and the other for anxiety which my mutism was due to. Levi came to every session with me and held my hand throughout each one, it was a reassurance that I really needed. We were told to find something we find relaxing and do whatever activity it was when we grew anxious, that lead me to delve further into the world of art and I was almost always sketching when I left the house. After around six months I stopped reacting to loud noises and things that made me jump as much as I used to which was a big step in the right direction. As time wore on everything seemed to get progressively better, I started speaking a few words a day, which then turned into sentences. I wasn't so obsessive over the danger everything posed and I started to relax. I was only doing around one sketch or painting a week which impressive compared to the six or seven I used to do in a day.

The second year was where I improved massively I was having full blown conversations, I allowed myself to relax and eat in the cafeteria with my friends and the therapist claimed that I wasn't showing signs of ptsd anymore. I still hid in my sketchbook when needed be but I relied on it much less, although I still kept it in my bag as some sort of safety net. All the stress and worry helped me progress in a good direction for my career of sort though, my college was teaming up with a local art gallery to showcase the talent the was there, I was picked as a headline artist which was a huge surprise but I accepted. I picked 5 pieces to show, my favourite was an oil painting I did of Levi when he was sitting in one of my baggy jumpers at the window seat with a mug of coffee, staring out into the rain - much like I had done. The dimming light had stuck his face so beautifully I had to capture it, much to his chagrin.

The debut night was actually where Levi had proposed to me and I accepted with an obvious yes with tears running down my face and a huge grin. After the show had finished the museum said they wanted to keep more of my artwork on display and if I wanted to I could put them up for sale, I accepted the offer graciously but took my favourite painting home and hung it right above our bed which Levi found rather embarrassing but I liked it. The rest of the year went by in a flash, I graduated from college managing to get distinctions in all subjects which made me ecstatic.

When it reached the third year I didn't go to university as I had planned to though, I remained earning a living off my paintings and helping out at the local gym whilst Levi got promoted at his work place so we were comfy with money. We got married on my birthday, March 30th, which I found kind of cheesy but Levi said he wanted his two favourite things to reside on one day. I personally think it was because he didn't want to remember two different dates. All of my friends came, Annie and Armin arrived arm in arm (get it?) because they _finally_ realised their feelings for each other, Jean and Mikasa both came alone and ended up staying in one another's company since they grew close after the accident. All in all it was a wonderful day. Me and Levi ended up going to California on our honeymoon because I wanted to have sun and sea, I was proud of my choice in location because it was extremely fun and I took amazing photos. 

Now it's around six months since we got back, I'm handling my issues pretty well and only going to therapy once a month. I'm gaining recognition in the art world our my work is now displayed across the country, the painting of Levi remains in my bedroom and Levi himself is now a ceo of the business he had worked for since Erwin retired early and gave away the position to my husband. 

I could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys said you wanted an epilogue so there you go, hope you liked it okay bye now!
> 
> TUMBLR:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com
> 
> TWITTER:  
> @stupid_otaku


End file.
